Power return tape measures commonly experience breaking of the free end of the measuring tape at the location where an end hook is fastened. Typically, an extended tape is returned to the housing by releasing a locking mechanism and allowing the return mechanism to retract the tape into the housing. The returning movement of the tape is stopped when the end hook strikes the housing. The collision of the end hook with the housing transmits a shock from the end hook through the fastening rivets to the measuring tape. After repeated collisions the tape material (usually steel) fails at the mounting rivets and the tape breaks.